


Seducing The Student

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Pierce has wanted Elena Gilbert for months, and she always gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing The Student

Elena frowned as she walked towards her teacher, Miss Pierce's office. She had been told that she wanted to see her after school had ended and Elena had no idea why. She was a model student. The door was open as she walked towards it, but her hand stopped on the handle when she heard the noise from inside. Someone was moaning, loudly. Practically the entire school had gone home, so there were no other sounds around. Opening the door a bit wider she could see Ms Pierce sitting at her desk, writhing. Frowning, she let out a gasp when she saw where the women's hands were.

"Oh God, yes" The older woman cried.

Elena bit her lip, feeling a wetness start to form in her panties.

"Yes, yes, oooooh!" She moaned, as Elena realised she came.

Elena waited a minute for Ms Pierce to pull her hand out of her panties and to straighten out her clothes a bit more, before she knocked.

"Come in" Came a cheerful voice.

"Hello Miss Pierce, I heard you wanted to see me?" Elena questioned.

"Yes, please sit" Katherine stated.

"So, um, what's this about?" Elena asked, sitting down.

"Well I feel like you've been getting distracted lately in lessons" Katherine told her, sitting on the desk.

"What do you mean?" Elena inquired, trying not to look at the woman's skirt, which was riding up her thighs.

"Sometimes when I look at you in the lessons...you just seem to be distracted" Katherine stated, as she suddenly raised her hands and pulled the chair closer to her.

"Are you sure everything is alright, Elena?" Katherine asked, placing her legs on either side of Elena's thighs.

"Um, yes, thank you" Elena told her, swallowing.

"You seem a little flushed" Katherine frowned, spreading her legs wider.

It was no obvious if Elena took her gaze away from Katherine's she would be able to see under the woman's skirt, which aroused her to no end. Katherine reached out with one hand, to put Elena's hair behind her shoulder and then started trailing a hand down her neck. Elena let out a small gasp when one of her fingers touched her sensitive nipple.

"How tense you are" Katherine smirked, as she twisted Elena's nipple.

Elena blushed, knowing that she had got very wet from this interaction. Katherine's hand kept trailing down until it reached the bottom of Elena's skirt and pulled it up, revealing her panties.

"So wet" Katherine purred, as she traced a finger down Elena's wet panties.

She then quickly pulled Elena's panties down and then dropped down onto Elena. 

"Have you ever touched a woman before, Elena?" Katherine questioned, grabbing her hand, as Elena shook her head.

Katherine then pulled her hand down until it was settled at Katherine's wet entrance, and then inserted a finger.

"I'm so wet for you Elena" Katherine moaned.

"M-Miss Pierce, I...I don't think..." Elena stuttered, pulling her hand away.

"Oh really?" Katherine smirked, as she thrusted her hips against Elena's bare pussy.

"O-oh" Elena gasped, at the friction.

"You like that?" Katherine asked, repeating the motion.

Soon Katherine was thrusting her hips into Elena, their pussy's slipping over each other.

"Oh God" Elena sighed, as their clits touched.

"Come for me, Elena" Katherine moaned, thrusting harder.

"Yes, oooooooh!" Elena cried, as she and Katherine came at the same time.

 "I knew you liked me" Katherine smirked.


End file.
